


A Dip Into Her Heart

by MissKansas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Sickfic, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKansas/pseuds/MissKansas
Summary: A trip to Patch compels bottled feelings to overflow.





	1. A Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> *Gasp* a white rose fic from a freezerburn writer?! I’m trying something new after recently writing about 180 chapters of freezerburn. Hope ya like :D
> 
> Big shout out to Shadow Nightblade for helping with the premise! The former title was called ‘Patching a Cold’ which was a pun courtesy of him. #alltheregret.

“What did the salmon say when it hit the wall?”

From Taiyang’s ridiculous question, the team sat around the table in silence. 

Ruby internally groaned from what was to come. Weiss stared at the man blankly, already dreading having a conversation with this man. To prepare herself, Blake folded her cat ears on top of her head to spare her the agony. Yang was eager and leaned over the table to hear the finishing line.

“Damn,” Taiyang said the joke cheekily.

Multiple groans and a laugh.

Yang proudly held out her fist. Happily, her father fist bumped her.

“Good one!” Yang cheered with a wide grin.

In a monotone voice, Blake deadpanned. “No, it wasn’t.”

Since the group just ate delicious salmon for dinner, Taiyang found it fitting.

Taiyang never lost that sunny smile. “I’m the pun master.”

As if to agree, the little corgi barked. Zwei had been eyeballing the food the entire time and behaved like a good boy. To praise him, Taiyang casually tossed a soft piece of pink salmon down to him. Before the fish hit the ground, it met Zwei’s jaws.

“See?” Taiyang said. “Zwei agrees.”

From the challenge, Yang’s eyebrows rose as she leaned back in her seat. Her arms were crossed like she couldn’t believe what her father had just said. “Excuse you?”

While they stared each other down, Weiss sighed.

“Please do not proceed.”

At the rate things were going, the inevitable would happen…

Another pun-off.

“Blakey, back me up here!” Yang yelped, looking for some encouragement. “Dad’s got nothin’ on me!”

The faunus sat there with a frown, contemplating life and how they got here. Just a week ago, she and her team were at Beacon. Now here they were, on an isolated island fondly called Patch.

Currently, the team was on a break from school. Since Blake and Weiss didn’t plan to go to their homes, Ruby and Yang invited them to hang out for a week in Patch. Obviously, Blake and Weiss hadn’t met their father and wondered what he’d be like. Turns out he was the male version of Yang. Fantastic.

Still, he was a welcoming and hospitable man. This was only the second day of their vacation and Blake and Weiss felt completely at home here. Although things did get hectic with the banter sometimes.

To egg his daughter on, Taiyang said with a smirk. “Let’s taco ‘bout it.”

That earned multiple sighs.

Yang cracked her knuckles and rolled up her sleeves like she was getting ready for a fight. “Alright, I see how it is. Food puns. Bring it.”

Since Ruby was the judge of the previous pun-offs, she was eager to see how this would go. Excited, Ruby chimed in and slammed her hands on the table. “It was just brung!” she looked confused and stared at the ceiling. “Brang? Brought?” she then looked to Weiss for approval like a puppy.

“You’re such a dunce,” was all Weiss said.

Ruby sent her the widest grin. “I know you love me, Weissy!”

She received a huff.

Yang was feeling the intensity of the situation and followed her sister’s lead, slamming her hands on the table. As a result, the glass plates shook.

“Eggscuse me?” Yang retorted, never losing that smile. “We’re tryin’ to have a pun off here!”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Stop. Save us our sanity.”

“Whatever,” the blonde blatantly egged her on. “I don’t give a jam.”

Blake agreed with Weiss and scowled. “Someone tape her mouth shut.”

“Guys,” Taiyang sent them a stern expression, which was quickly lost when he spoke. “Quit waffling around. I pancake it anymore.”

Blake and Weiss looked like they wanted to scream at the heavens and heavily groaned. The only reason why Ruby didn’t react was because she was numb and immune to these kinds of lame jokes. Meanwhile, Yang had the opposite reaction and gave her father a high-five.

Yang cupped her hands over her mouth. “Boonana!” she booed. 

From that, Taiyang smirked, having already thought of a response. “You wanna pizza me!?”

When the faunus realized there was no end in sight, she stood. Her chair creaked on the wooden floor as all eyes landed on her.

“I’m out.”

Weiss admired that she was able to do that. It looked like Taiyang didn’t mind. Taking comfort in that fact, she joined her teammate and stood. It was a shame. Dinner had been so pleasant until the lame jokes.

“Blakey?” Yang asked in exasperation. “I thought you liked our pun-offs!”

“You thought very wrong,” the faunus deadpanned.

Ruby looked up at her partner. “You too, Weiss?”

“Blake and I can handle your family’s other antics,” Weiss informed. “However, the pun-offs crosses the line.”

The faunus nodded in agreement. Together, the pair turned to walk away.

“W-wait, Weiss!” Ruby reached for her, but her partner was out of reach.

Not wanting to be away from her, Ruby followed after her.

The two blondes were left alone at the table.

“Wait!” Yang yelled after them. “We need judges!”

A bark.

It was then that the father and daughter glanced at the floor, where Zwei was panting. His tongue cutely lolled to the side as he tilted his head.

“Alright,” Yang gave in. “I guess you can be the judge.”

***

“Thank goodness we got away from them.”

After Weiss said that, her breath was visible in the chilly night.

From the comment, Ruby giggled. “Dad and Yang can be a handful sometimes.”

“How have you managed?” Weiss sounded amazed.

Ruby just shrugged. “I got used to it.”

“Unbelievable…” Weiss muttered. “That’s inhuman.”

“You make it sound like it’s some superpower,” Ruby smiled.

“It might as well be,” Weiss agreed. Just then, there was a rather strong breeze that made her shiver. “Remind me why we’re out here?”

The red and white pair had been walking outside in the forest for about fifteen minutes. Since it was the fall season, it was chillier than usual. Especially at night. They had to use the shy moonlight to guide them.

“You’ll see,” Ruby said happily like she was looking forward to it. It was then that she noticed her partner shiver. “Are you cold?”

“N-no,” Weiss replied, trying to resist the stutter. She had a jacket on, but that wasn’t enough for someone who was naturally cold. 

She certainly didn’t think they’d be outside for this long. It looked like Ruby was used to it since she grew up in Patch. The leader didn’t even have goosebumps.

From the obvious lie, Ruby playfully rolled her eyes. “I gotcha.”

She quickly took off her red cape and draped it around her trembling partner.

At first, Weiss protested. “Wait, dolt. Isn’t it important to you?”

“Yeah,” Ruby admitted. “You’re also important to me, silly. I don’t want you to be cold.”

From the sentimental statement, Weiss was taken aback. Her partner said that so casually that it caused her heartbeat to quicken. She allowed Ruby to finish enveloping her with the soothing material. It felt like a warm blanket and smelled of roses. Truly intoxicating in the best way. Her heart to skip a few more beats, and she was left to wonder why as the warmth engulfed her form.

“Thank you,” Weiss said softly with a hint of red on her cheeks.

Ruby sent her a grin. “No problem. Tell me if you get frostbite.”

That caused Weiss to almost giggle. “It won’t get that bad.”

“You’re right, I won’t let it get that bad.”

The two briefly shared smiles before focusing on the path ahead. They walked for a few more minutes, and then a gravestone was in view. It was a shadow in the moonlight. A rose was in the center and below the beautiful flower were the intricate words engraved in cursive:

Summer Rose  
Thus Kindly I Scatter

“Is this…” Weiss breathed.

“I wanted you to meet her,” Ruby revealed softly. 

From the sight, Weiss’ lips quivered. “Why...?”

This. 

This was only meant for someone special to see. The gravesite of Ruby’s mother. The legendary huntress who had fallen in battle. Occasionally, Ruby mentioned Summer. When she spoke of her, she always adorned a twinkle in those silver eyes.

Being right here. Right now- was an honor. A privilege. 

Weiss had trouble processing why she was here. How Ruby trusted her so much.

Sensing her thoughts, Ruby grasped her hand. “You’re my partner, Weiss. You’re an important person in my life. I’ve been thinking about this for the longest time. It felt weird to not have you meet her.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said from the bottom of her heart. “It means a lot.”

“Yeah…” Ruby replied with a faint smile. Silver eyes trailed back to the gravestone.

The partners thought about how far they’d come. In the beginning, Weiss viewed her leader as incompetent. Someone who shouldn’t have made it into Beacon, much less be a leader. She couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Ruby had proven time and time again that she was fully capable of holding her own and even mobilizing her team. She took charge at the drop of a hat, and above all, loved like no one else.

Weiss still didn’t understand how someone could be so pure. So perfect.

It was cold, but her hand was warm. The cape around her fluttered and maintained a blob of heat. The aroma of roses wafted in her noses again, and Weiss gently inhaled, trying to savor it.

Slowly, Weiss looked over to stare at Ruby. Her head was dipped and her eyes were closed. She was probably having a moment with her mom. Following her lead, Weiss closed her eyes and dipped her head at her partner’s deceased mother.

I wish we could’ve met, Ms. Rose, Weiss thought. I’ll take care of your daughter. You have no need to worry. As long as I’m here, she’ll never feel lonely.

“You ready to go?” Ruby suddenly asked.

“Y-yeah,” Weiss hastily replied. She didn’t say much, but she made her point and truly meant it.

Ruby sent her another soft smile. “Let’s get you out of the cold before you turn into an icicle.”

“I appreciate you not saying Weissicle.”

That earned a chuckle. “I figured you’d want a break from the puns.”

“You figured correctly.”

With that, the partners began to walk back to the comfort of home. The leaves crunched beneath their feet, and there was another breeze. The whole way, Weiss resisted the urge to shudder.

Since Weiss was usually opposed to physical contact, Ruby tried to keep some distance. Although, that proved to be challenging. Ruby was a natural cuddle bug, so physical contact came naturally to her. Still, she wanted to respect her partner’s boundaries. Hopefully, her cape would keep her warm enough.

Eventually, their hands had separated during the walk. Weiss elected to clutch the cape around her instead.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Ruby asked, curious. “I’m pretty sure Blake wanted a movie night.”

“That sounds fun. Yang’s no doubt being a brute,” Weiss said like it was obvious. “And Blake’s probably doing her best to put up with that.”

“I feel like that’s the basis of their relationship,” Ruby pointed out.

“I think that just comes from interacting with Yang,” Weiss replied.

Together, they shared a few laughs. When they calmed down, there was another breeze. Only the sounds of leaves crunching reached their ears with the occasional rustle of the trees.

“Hey, Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Yeeeees, my dear partner?” Ruby drawled.

“Did your mother like cookies as much as you do?” Weiss asked, solemn. She wasn’t poking fun at her. It was more of a genuine question of curiosity.

Ruby took a moment to ponder. “Mom made me cookies all the time. She ate some whenever she was baking them, but I always wolfed most of them down.”

“I see,” Weiss said with a tiny smile. “So she’s responsible for your little obsession.”

“Why does everyone think I have a problem?”

On cue, a cookie dropped onto the cold grass. The plop noise rang out as the pair stood there in silence. It didn’t take long for Weiss to shoot her a knowing look.

“Stupid lady pockets…” Ruby mumbled as she knelt to pick up the treat.

“Ew no, leave it you dolt,” Weiss said in disgust as she lowered her leader’s hand. “Let some animal have it.”

“Ugh fine,” Ruby admitted defeat. She didn’t like wasting a perfectly good cookie. Although now that one was soggy. “Why must you make me suffer?”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “You’re the one with random cookies in your pockets. I can’t imagine how many crumbs are in there.”

Ruby just shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“That’s not something you should get used to.”

Jokingly, Ruby replied. “Look at me. I’m Weiss. I only eat salad and nothing actually yummy.”

Weiss crossed her arms. “I don’t have to take this.”

That earned a tiny giggle.

From her laugh, Weiss smiled. “Do you want to- agh!”

Suddenly, something hit Weiss from behind. It felt like a boulder slammed into her at full force, which rattled her skull. Somehow, she missed several trees along the way and hazily heard the frantic call of her name. The collision was so powerful that Weiss flew backward and careened into a nearby pond with a resounding splash.

Under the water, Weiss heard a few gunshots pierce the air above.

Now numb all over, Weiss dragged herself out of the freezing water. She slowly shook her head to gain her bearings as her vision blurred. The only thing she registered was how cold she was and the gross mud as a few more shots rang out.

Uncontrollably, Weiss violently shivered. The adrenaline alone is what got her to her feet despite her not being able to feel her legs. 

“R-Ruby!”

“I’m good!” Ruby reassured.

It was so relieving to hear her partner’s voice. This compelled the leader to finish the fight. Two beowolves encircled Ruby while the black mass in front of Weiss withered away. That beowolf must’ve been shot when it tried to chase after her.

To help her partner, Weiss summoned a glyph to veer her out of the way of what would be a lethal swipe. 

Ruby was expecting that and used the glyph to her advantage. Like an executioner, Ruby decapitated both grimm in one rapid swing. It was mesmerizing to watch under the moonlight. The red blurred because she spun so fast. For a moment, it looked like Ruby was a knight in shining red armor.

It didn’t take long for Ruby to dart over to her freezing friend.

“Are you okay?!” Ruby frantically asked.

A high-pitched sneeze.

“Oh no,” Ruby said. “That’s not good.”

“S-s-sorry I g-got your cape wet,” Weiss’ teeth chattered as she gripped the red cloak.

It was soaked and draped around her form. Before, it entrapped the heat. Now, it was dead weight and served to make her colder.

“That hardly matters. It can be fixed in a dryer,” Ruby replied knowingly. “You, on the other hand, need to get back home now.”

“I-I wouldn’t b-be opposed to that.”

Rapidly, Ruby leaned down and scooped her partner in a bridal carry. This elicited a surprised squeal.

“W-what’re you doing?!”

“Getting back faster,” Ruby said as she looked down at her. “Hold on.”

Knowing this was the best plan, Weiss wrapped her hands around her neck. In the frigid night, Ruby was warm.

So warm...


	2. Cuddlebug

"I'm just saying, pineapples on pizza is the best," Yang stated as a fact.

Ruby cringed at the mere thought. "Ew! That's gross!"

"Have you even tried it?" the blonde asked, not backing down. "If not, you're not allowed to have an opinion."

"I'm with her," Blake chimed and pointed to Ruby.

"Blakey!" Yang sounded betrayed. "Not you, too!"

"Pineapples in general are disgusting," Blake deadpanned. "Putting that on pizza is nothing short of disturbing."

Yang shook her head in defeat. Noticing her the team's princess hadn't chimed in on the debate, she gently elbowed Weiss in the side.

"Princess, I know we have our differences and you love to argue with me, but agree with me just this once!"

Until now, Weiss had been silent during the conversation. She didn't feel like retorting any of their trivial arguments. It drained her energy. Energy she particularly lacked today.

The sun was shining brightly with the occasional breeze. Overall, it was a nice day. Despite that, Weiss wasn't having a good time. Her body refused to cooperate today. She found herself sniffling and shivering.

She fought the urge to hug herself in this sea of people. Everything irritated her. The citizens of Patch were being too loud. Her friends were too boisterous. The sun was too bright, and the breeze was too violent. Her back no longer ached from the hit she took the night before, but now her entire body ached.

"Remnant to Weiss?" Yang waved her hands in front of her friend's face. "You feelin' okay?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked, which earned a concerned expression. "Oh yes, I'm fine."

That response earned frowns.

"Suuuure you are," Yang quipped, unconvinced.

Blake's cat ears flicked.

"Weeeeiss," Ruby called in worry. "Are you sure? You look kinda pale."

From experience, Ruby knew that her partner tried to act fine when she was feeling unwell. She always put on a tough girl act, which only served to make Ruby worry even more.

"I'm okay, dolt," Weiss said in a voice that strived for steadiness. "How about we go get that surprise now?"

The mention of the surprise caused Ruby to smile. Apparently, Weiss had something to show her partner and was excited to see her reaction. Ruby had no clue what it was, but then she realized her partner was trying to skew the topic.

"Hey, I get distracted easily, but not that easily," the leader said sternly, concern tinged her voice. "We can go, but you have to swear you'll tell me if you're feeling bad."

"I will," Weiss replied. "Now come on, I want you to see it."

When Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand, Ruby grinned. It wasn't often that Weiss initiated physical contact, which led Ruby to believe that she wasn't right in the head.

Her hand is cold, Ruby observed. I guess that's good. It usually is.

Unintentionally, Ruby blushed from the contact. Before Ruby could be dragged away to god knows where, Yang sent her what the sisters dubbed 'the bro nod.' Meaning, to watch over her partner. Although, she didn't need to be told that.

"See you later," Blake called after them.

Yang waved them off. "Be back for dinner!"

Ruby glanced behind her shoulder to yell. "Okay!" she looked back over to face her partner. "Weiss, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It was true that Weiss had never been to Patch before. Ahead of time, she memorized the location of the humble shop where she had placed the order. Ruby pieced the puzzles together and was in awe. Her partner sure was thoughtful and organized. Not that she was surprised.

The pair walked side-by-side for several minutes. It was subtle, but Ruby noticed that Weiss had slowed her pace. That caused alarm bells to ring in Ruby's head, but Weiss adorned the same poker face she normally did. And she swore that she would speak up if she wasn't well. Knowing that she would, Ruby left it up to her partner to tell her. Asking her would only worsen Weiss' mood. Which seemed to be irritated, although she was trying hard not to show it.

When the pair rounded a corner, Weiss realized they were still holding hands. She let go with a red tint on her cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Ruby instantly replied. "I like holding your hand."

Her partner said that so casually that it caused Weiss' blush to deepen. "I see…"

Subconsciously, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Come on, dolt. It's right over here."

The two walked together toward several buildings. Ruby was fully aware of where they were. Only a few humble shops were located on this side of town. And only one of them made sense to go to. Especially with a partner like Weiss.

Ruby gave her partner a sly grin. "We're going to the dust shop, aren't we?"

That caused Weiss to quirk her lips upward. "Maybe."

"Weiss," Ruby said in suspicion. "What'd you do?"

"I can tell you what I didn't do. Buy you cookies."

From that, Ruby smirked. "Such a shame."

"Something tells me you'll like this much more."

That comment alone got Ruby even more excited. With that, Weiss opened the front door to the dust shop. She held it open for her partner to walk through first.

"Thank you, kind ma'dam," Ruby jokingly did a curtsey.

"You're very welcome, dunce."

After the exchange, they headed inside. It was a small shop that was shaped like a square. The floors were wooden and on the walls, hung various weapons. Behind the only counter was a tall, burly man with dark hair. A cash register was in front of him as he greeted them with a booming voice.

"Hey, Ruby!" the man addressed. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Tukson!" Ruby chirped giddily. "This is my partner, Weiss! She said you have something for me?"

"Ah, the Schnee," Tukson said with familiarity, giving her a curious glance. The two had been in contact about Ruby's surprise. "She got it for you. I just happen to have it. Hold on, I'll go get it."

From the news, silver eyes sparkled. "Weiss, you bought me a gift!? Why?"

Weiss stared into those silver pools. For a moment, it felt like she was swimming in them.

"For a lot of things. For inviting me here and for you being well… you."

"Nice Weiss strikes again!"

Suddenly, Ruby wrapped her in an embrace. Weiss stiffened at first, having not expected it. Eventually, her stiff muscles loosened as she leaned onto her and returned the hug. The smell of roses enveloped her, and Weiss was left to gently smile.

"Hey…" Ruby murmured as she pulled away. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Ruby detected that her partner's eyes were a little hazy. "You're kinda warm. Are you sure you're okay?"

Weiss gingerly sighed. "Honestly, I'm not feeling one-hundred percent."

In no way was Ruby surprised. At least she said something. That was a huge step.

"Alright," she acknowledged in a delicate voice, keeping a hand on her shoulder. "After this, we're going home and you're going to rest."

"That sounds nice," Weiss replied quietly. "I wouldn't be opposed to one of your movies."

Ruby was taken aback by the suggestion. Resting while watching movies? With Weiss? That sounded like heaven.

"You wanna watch one of my zombie movies?" Ruby almost visibly recoiled from how shocked she was. "You're definitely not okay."

That earned a light huff.

A deep, husky voice chimed in. "It's right here."

The call was from Tukson, who set a colorful dust compartment on the wooden desk. From the sight, Ruby's eyes twinkled.

"Is that what I think it is!?"

"Dust specifically made for Crescent Rose," Weiss informed. Seeing how excited Ruby was caused her to smile. It was infectious. "I ordered it the moment you invited me to Patch."

"What'd I do to deserve such a great partner?" Ruby was in complete awe. "That's so thoughtful of you. I love it!"

The arduous process of obtaining the dust was totally worth it if it meant Weiss could see her goofy grin.

"I'm glad you…"

Weiss' words trailed off and took the form of a withered sigh. Ruby reacted quickly when she noticed her sway precariously. Instantly, the leader caught her in her arms with a gasp.

"Weiss?!"

She was panting through her mouth, a little harshly. She felt like a heating pad in Ruby's arms. Didn't weigh anything and hot to the touch. Her face was redder than her cloak. That only served to make Ruby fret even more.

"Oh no…"

Tukson looked on in worry. "She doesn't look too good."

Understatement of the year.

Ruby set the back of her hand on her partner's clammy forehead. She was on fire.

"Ah! A fever!" Ruby yelped in a panic as she held her up, which didn't take much effort. "H-hey! Can you hear me?!"

Weiss didn't reply as she struggled to open her eyes. Her only response was a tiny whimper and a few shivers.

"Hang in there," Ruby pulled her close. "We're going home now."

***

In concern, Ruby gazed down at her partner.

"I'm sorry you feel like this…"

If it was possible, Ruby would take the illness in Weiss' place in a heartbeat. Sadly, that was impossible. She hated seeing her like this.

Fondly, Ruby slid her fingers through her damp white bangs. The wet cloth on her partner's forehead was battling the heat that'd been assaulting her.

After rushing Weiss back home, Ruby settled her in her own bed. Since then, Weiss had been fast asleep. Her silky white hair pooled all around her in a waterfall. Her red face contrasted against the fluffy white and red blankets.

"Don't you worry," Ruby whispered to not wake her. "You'll get better in no time. I'll make sure of it."

Her only response was comforting, steady breathing. Beneath the blankets, her chest rose and fell deeply.

Ruby didn't want to, but she had to leave her side. Only for a minute to get some medicine. Telling herself that it'd be quick, the leader left the dark room and bolted downstairs.

The moment Ruby arrived in the kitchen, Taiyang handed her a warm mug. The liquid inside steamed and emitted a delicious aroma.

"It's tea and honey," her father informed. "It'll make her feel worlds better."

"Thanks, Dad," Ruby accepted the warm mug with a smile. "Do you have the meds?"

"Right here," Taiyang reached grabbed the bottle of pills that were on the granite counter. "Give her two for now. It should help with the headache, aches and pains, and fever."

"You're the best!"

Before Ruby could rush back upstairs to her room, the front door swung open. Blake and Yang trailed inside while having a vibrant conversation. Until they noticed Ruby holding the mug.

"Rubes!" Yang exclaimed, surprised. "Why didn't you answer my texts?"

It was then that Blake noticed Taiyang and Ruby's expressions. They were both unsettled. As a result, her cat ears folded on top of her head. This couldn't be good.

"What happened? Where's Weiss?"

After sending a reassuring glance to her father, Ruby explained. "Going out today wasn't the best idea. She fainted."

Two gasps.

Blake raised her voice in alarm. "Oh my god, is she okay?!"

"She's resting," Ruby comforted. "She's going to be fine."

Sighs of relief.

Yang grit her teeth as she clenched her fists. "That damn beowolf…"

If the grimm didn't knock her into the pond, Weiss wouldn't be sick in the first place!

"I know I'm asking for the impossible, but can you please be quiet?" Ruby asked, her eyes fixed on her sister. "Weiss needs proper sleep."

Blake nodded as she set a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'll keep her in check."

"We will," Taiyang corrected.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't act like I need adult supervision."

Taiyang sent her a smug grin. "Sometimes I wonder…"

While they conversed, Ruby slipped into her room. To her surprise, Weiss was sitting upright and looking around. It was obvious that she was confused as to how she got here.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped in surprise. "You're up! Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?"

This was good. Weiss hadn't stirred since she fainted at the shop. It'd been over an hour since then. Seeing her awake was a relief. Instead of replying, Weiss swung her legs over and planted her feet on the floor.

"Wait- no don't get up!"

Hastily, Ruby set the mug and pills on the nightstand. When Weiss tried to get out of bed, Ruby held her down by the shoulders to prevent her from doing so.

"Stay in bed, silly," Ruby murmured. "You're sick. Sick people have to rest."

"But-"

"Worry about yourself for once," Ruby said softly. "You're always caring for others, but when it comes to your own well-being, you don't. Just relax and let me take care of you."

When her partner said that, Weiss stopped struggling and sighed. "Ruby..."

Slowly, she relaxed on the cupboard that was behind the bed. When Ruby knew for sure that she wasn't going anywhere, she felt relief.

"That's my Weissy," Ruby said with a smile. She grabbed the medicine and mug and displayed them to her. "Take this."

Trusting her partner, Weiss swallowed the pills with the warm tea.

"Thank you. The tea tastes nice. It's very sweet."

"Dad made it," Ruby informed as she sat next to her. "If there's one thing he likes besides orange juice, it's tea."

Slowly, Weiss sipped on the soothing drink. The warm liquid did wonders for her sore throat. The miracle drink also fended off any shivers that tried to ail her. However, it made her body feel even hotter.

Ruby watched her sip the drink. That alone heartened her. Her beloved partner was already getting better.

"You know, you gave me a real scare," Ruby mentioned.

"I'm sorry," Weiss apologized after she swallowed a sip. "It was so sudden…"

"There's no need to apologize," Ruby said like it was obvious. "Hey, I want to thank you again for the dust. Crescent Rose will love it."

Weiss gave her a timid smile. "As long as you like it, then it was all worth it."

Together, the pair smiled at each other. Silver intermingled with azure.

This feeling was odd, but not unwelcome. The only light in the dim room was the desk lamp. The two sat next to each other on the cozy mattress. There was a close connection despite the slight distance between them.

It was gradual, but Ruby's hand slid halfway over to Weiss' own. The dorkiness of the move caused Weiss to smile even wider. Eventually, Weiss held her hand. In response, Ruby almost squealed.

Even though Weiss was holding a warm mug with that hand seconds earlier, it was cold.

"Woah," Ruby breathed in realization. "Let's get you under the covers. You're way too cold."

"Ugh…" Weiss groaned. "My body can't decide."

Curious, Ruby felt her forehead. It was on fire. How her partner didn't combust was beyond her. "Ah! Too hot!"

From her reaction, Weiss murmured. "Dunce."

Visibly and audibly, she shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"I have the perfect remedy," Ruby declared.

Quickly, she set the empty mug aside.

Weiss hummed in acknowledgment, wondering what she had up her sleeve. Tiredly, Weiss pulled down the covers and crawled under the blankets like a puppy hiding from the rain. Her shudders were noticeable even under the heavy covers.

Imagine her surprise when she was suddenly exposed to the coldness of the outside world.

"What're you doing?" Weiss groggily asked.

She didn't sound alarmed. She was more curious than anything.

"I'm warming you up," Ruby said softly.

It took Weiss more than a few moments to register what she meant. Honestly, she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep.

Gingerly, Ruby curled into her side. Unintentionally, Weiss let out a relieved sigh. That compelled Ruby to slide closer to her, offering up her body heat to keep her warm.

"I gotcha," Ruby whispered. "Focus on falling asleep, okay?"

"But-"

Weiss tried to argue, but the heat that her partner's body generated was too much to resist. Instinctively, Weiss curled into the source of warmth. Ruby's toasty body enshrouded a blanket of warmth around her. It was official. Ruby was leagues better than any blanket.

"Sleep," Ruby whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Carefully, Ruby adjusted herself and wrapped an arm around her small waist. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ruby began to stroke her ivory tresses to coax her to sleep.

In response, Weiss nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

This is heaven, Ruby thought. Who would've thought that Weiss is a huge cuddlebug?

When Weiss' heartbeat was a steady rhythm and her breath was even, Ruby knew she was in a deep slumber. It didn't take her long to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	3. Worth It!

"Here, try it."

Carefully, Yang lifted the spoon to Blake's mouth. The faunus opened wide and swallowed the steaming yellow soup with a satisfied gulp. It was salty and creamy and tasted faintly of delectable mushrooms and honey mustard. An odd combination, but Blake was left shocked by how yummy it was.

"It's good!" Blake exclaimed as she licked her lips. "This is Tai's recipe?"

Glad that it was delicious, Yang set the spoon back in the pot continued to stir. The mustardy liquid was soft and silky as it whirled around in the pot.

"Yeah, he taught me how to make it when I was a kid," the blonde revealed. "You think Weiss'll eat it?"

"She's picky," Blake reminded, which earned a sigh. "But I think she'll like it."

Fondly, Yang leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "As long as I got your seal of approval, it's all good!"

From the peck, the faunus blushed. It was good to know that her opinion truly mattered to Yang. It was almost time to bring the soup upstairs to their sick teammate.

Outside, the sun was setting, so it was still a little light. Ruby and Weiss had been resting for most of the day. It was an on and off nap, with Ruby tending to her partner's needs whenever she awoke.

The bumblebee pair figured there was something they could do to help. That's when they realized their teammates hadn't eaten since lunch. For a sick person, the soup was the best option for dinner.

"You're the chef," Blake smirked. "I'm only the taste tester."

"The best taste tester around," Yang reminded. "Your taste buds are way more enhanced than mine."

"Enhanced for fish," Blake pointed out with a smug grin.

"Still enhanced," the blonde replied.

One of Blake's cat ears flicked from a sudden shuffling noise. It sounded like someone slapped the wall. Apparently, Yang heard it too and the pair whirled around.

From the sight, they let out surprised gasps. On the stairs was Weiss, who was using the wall to hold herself up. She was very red in the face and was slowly making her way down the steps.

"Weiss!" Yang yelped. "What're you doing? You're supposed to be in bed."

When Weiss made it to the floor, the two were by her side in a heartbeat. They took each side of their teammate and kept their hands on her back in concern.

"I wanted fresh air," Weiss mumbled. "Something smells good…"

Worried, Blake wrapped a hand around her waist. "You should've texted us."

"Mmm," Weiss acknowledged with a dismissive hum.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked, concerned. "She's supposed to be with you."

"Didn't want to wake her," Weiss was curt and sounded somewhat delirious. "She looked so beautiful. Like an angel."

That comment caught them off guard.

Yang's face shifted to pure worry for her friend. "You're definitely not right in the head."

"Brute…"

From the nickname, Yang smirked. "Nevermind."

Weiss was clearly tired, and her body was also very warm. Maybe that's why she wanted to get some air.

"Are you hungry?" the faunus asked.

"Hot…"

It was then that Weiss dipped her head groggily. This caused alarm bells to ring in the bumblebee pair's heads.

Gently, Blake set a hand on the back of her forehead. It was torrid and the faunus was left to recoil. "Geez, you feel like Yang."

"Let's cool you down, okay?" Yang used a nurturing tone. A tone Blake didn't hear often.

A weak nod. The bumblebee couple was left to wonder how she even made it down the stairs. It was obvious that Weiss was having trouble just standing.

"Okay," Yang said as she wrapped an arm around her waist. "First let's go up-"

"Weiss!"

At the top of the stairs was a frantic Ruby, whose hair was ruffled. Swiftly, she rushed down and took over. From her presence, her teammates allowed her to hold onto her partner. The leader wrapped her arms around Weiss' slim back and shoulders. The heat from her form wafted onto her.

"Ruby…"

"What're you doing, dummy?" Ruby whispered endearingly. "You should be in bed."

That earned a light smile from Weiss. "I've never been called a dummy before."

"We're going upstairs now, okay?" Ruby said softly. "Tell me if it's too much."

A light hum.

With great care, Ruby led Weiss upstairs. They took it slow with each step. On the way, Ruby made sure her partner wouldn't fall and kept a tight grip on her. In concern, Blake and Yang watched the two vanish around a corner.

"Such a worrisome princess," Yang said.

Blake's cat ears folded on top of her head. "I hope she gets better soon."

"She's being cared for by Ruby," the blonde pointed out. "She couldn't be in better hands."

"I guess…"

In the year that Blake had known Weiss, she'd never seen her in such a weak state. She was always so headstrong and confident. A skilled huntress. Not someone who struggled just to get up and down the stairs.

"Hey," Yang said and then pecked her on the cheek to comfort her. "She's gonna be fine. I bet she'll be the same scowly princess by morning."

From the kiss, Blake blushed. "Let's hope so."

"Oh," Yang chirped, remembering what they could do to help. "The soup should be ready by now."

The partners checked the inside of the bowl. Sure enough, the thick creamy liquid was prepared. It was on the verge of hot, but not quite. It was comfortably warm as a few air bubbles began to surface.

"They have to be hungry," Blake mentioned. "Let's give it to them now."

"Good thinkin', kitten," Yang sent her a wide grin.

After pouring the delicious soup into two bowls, they headed upstairs. When they reached Ruby's room, it was pleasantly dim. Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the mattress and leaning on the cupboard when the door creaked open. To cool Weiss down, Ruby was holding a cold cloth on her forehead. Weiss had her eyes closed and just enjoyed the pleasant feeling as the coolness battled the heat.

"Got some grub!" Yang announced.

The declaration caused Weiss to open her eyes. Carefully, Ruby pulled the cold cloth away, taking a mental note to cool her off again when they were done eating.

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy," Ruby was practically bouncing up and down on the mattress. "Is it Dad's?!"

"Yep!" Yang chirped.

From the news, Ruby's silver eyes sparkled even brighter. The giddy leader looked to her partner for a reaction.

"I'm not hungry," was all Weiss said.

Instantly, she regretted saying that because Ruby's ensuing expression was almost heartbreaking. She looked so dejected.

"Aw, come on, Weissy," Ruby encouraged in a bargaining tone. "A few bites will do you some good."

Eating would only help her get better. Because of that, Blake set the bowl in her friend's lap. "That's too bad."

Her comment elicited a light scowl.

"Just a couple of bites, Weiss," Ruby said with her puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease?"

There was no way Weiss could say 'no' to that. She swore that Ruby somehow subconsciously mustered that adorable face. Any victim would fall prey to it instantly. Weiss was no exception.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered triumphantly.

Happily, Yang handed her sister a bowl of the steaming soup. "If ya need us, we'll be in my room."

With that, the bumblebee pair headed to the door. Before it shut, Yang called over her shoulder. "Get better, princess."

All the blonde received was a nod.

At last, they were gone and the door was left cracked open.

"You're gonna try Dad's soup and you're gonna like it," Ruby declared.

Hesitantly, Weiss brought the spoon to her mouth. The creamy liquid trickled down her parched throat. There was a light taste of mushrooms, which made the soup burst with flavor. There was a little salt mixed in as well. If she didn't feel warm before, she did now. After a sigh, Weiss set the spoon back in the bowl. It was true that it made her feel hotter, but the taste was actually really good.

"Well?" Ruby asked, expectant.

"It's not the worst thing I've had."

Ruby gave her a timid smile. "That's the best I'll get, huh?"

"It's good, dunce," Weiss reassured. "I'll eat it."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "You're eating something other than salad!"

"I eat other things, dolt," Weiss said after she swallowed another portion. "Not everyone eats only cookies."

Ruby brushed off the comment as she stared at her partner. She didn't understand how she was taking such dainty sips when the food was so delicious.

"Watch how it's done," Ruby stated.

Swiftly, Ruby discarded the spoon and tilted the bowl to her lips. She began to take large gulps while Weiss watched with eyes the size of dinner plates. After a few seconds, Ruby finished with a satisfied slurp, and she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Ah," Ruby said in satisfaction. "You drink it like that. Like a pro."

"I'm not trying to drown," Weiss quipped. "Where are your manners?"

"This is my room. Who's gonna judge me?" Ruby teased. "My magazines?"

There was a pile of magazines on her desk. The papers were under the dim lamplight.

"They look pretty judgmental," Weiss joked.

"Take a good look, magazines!" Ruby exclaimed at the pile and licked her lips. "At least I have a mouth and can taste things!"

Used to her leader's goofy behavior, Weiss didn't comment and instead pointed to her cheek. "You have a little…"

When Ruby failed to wipe off the small yellow dot, Weiss brushed it off with her finger. She licked the spec of soup off her finger, which caused Ruby to blush.

"I-I guess it's off now," Ruby tried a laugh.

"It's very good," Weiss reassured with a timid smile.

That caused Ruby to blush even more. She was about to say something, but then her little corgi trotted into the room as the door creaked open.

"Zwei," Weiss cooed. "You're such a gooood boy."

A bark. That earned a squeal.

"He loves you," Ruby said heartily. "But I think he's here for the food."

In response, Zwei trotted up to the bed and leaped on top of the blankets. Instead of approaching Weiss, he plopped down and stared at her with curious eyes.

"Or not," Ruby corrected herself. "Wow, usually he just uses me for food."

After Weiss sipped the soup, she smirked. "We have a bond you wouldn't understand."

A calm yip.

"He agrees."

"The ultimate betrayal!" Ruby yelped in feign shock.

When she was done with the soup, Weiss set the bowl on the nightstand. It was over half empty, which was more than what Ruby was hoping for.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, noticing her partner was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm so tired..."

Gradually, Weiss leaned onto her. Her head slid perfectly into the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Rest up, cuddlebug," Ruby murmured as she wrapped her arms around her, unable to stop a grin from forming. "I got you."

Slowly, Ruby positioned her partner to lay down. Somehow, Weiss didn't stir during the endeavor. Even when Ruby wrapped her in some cozy blankets. In her sleep, Weiss shivered several times. That was all Ruby needed to see before slipping next to her under the covers.

To keep their feet toasty warm, Zwei laid at the edge of the bed.

It was dark, but as Ruby gazed down, she noticed that Weiss adorned the tiniest of smiles as she slept soundly in her arms. The faint rise and fall of her chest was soothing and told Ruby that she was on the way to recovery.

Groggily, Ruby pulled her closer and tucked her protectively into her chest. Due to the close contact, her heart beat rapidly and a blush formed.

She wondered if Weiss minded this, but as Weiss curled into her, Ruby figured she wouldn't mind. Whether she liked it or not, Weiss Schnee was the biggest cuddlebug Ruby had ever encountered. Ruby savored the moment with the widest grin. This definitely didn't happen often.

Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, Ruby thought. Weiss is so cute...

Her partner had an iron grip on Ruby's waist. Turns out, Weiss was just as attached to her as Ruby was. Due to the close contact, Weiss no longer shivered. She absorbed Ruby's natural heat like a sponge.

As Ruby brushed through the white tresses, her heart fluttered.

Her stomach and heart were so full...

It didn't take Ruby long to join Weiss in the realm of slumber.

...

When Ruby woke, she didn't know how long she slept. It'd been a few hours at the very least. Since she spent most of the day napping and wasn't ill, she was wide awake.

To kill time, she watched a movie. The volume was muted so she didn't disturb her partner as she dozed. Sometimes, she read subtitles as Weiss was curled into her. Ruby kind of watched the movie, but found herself watching Weiss instead.

While Weiss slept, Ruby soothingly brushed through her silky hair. This was what her mom used to do to relax her. To rock her to sleep when she was a child. Every fifteen minutes, Ruby switched out the damp washcloth and re-wet it before placing it on her partner's forehead. Weiss was still feverish, but not nearly as bad as before.

She thought about how they've never been like this before. It gave her this warm, fuzzy feeling. Like bubbles drifted in the atmosphere. It felt so right as Ruby held her partner closely.

Quietly, Weiss stirred.

"Ruby?"

"Hey, sleepyhead," Ruby greeted sweetly. "Are you feeling any better?"

It felt so comforting to feel Ruby's gentle fingers trail through her white tresses. The combination of her silky-touches and the wet cloth was almost euphoric. To top it off, Ruby's body heat also made it difficult to shiver.

"I feel much better thanks to you," Weiss said as she slowly sat up.

To help coax her up, Ruby set a hand on her back. "Easy."

Gradually, the pair sat upright and leaned back on the pillows. In front of them, the television blared and emitted what little light that was in the red room.

"What're you watching?" Weiss asked, curious.

"I wasn't really watching it," Ruby revealed. "I was more focused on you."

That caused azure orbs to widen in surprise. Her friend sure was thoughtful.

Friend…

That word didn't feel right.

Especially when Ruby gazed at her like that. Like she was the most important person in her world. Especially when she kept brushing her gentle fingers through the white tresses. Especially when she held her like this.

This… this wasn't just friendship.

This was much more.

Weiss didn't know what she was thinking when she leaned in. Perhaps she wasn't thinking at all. Her mind was blank, and her body moved on its own. Naturally, Ruby leaned in as well. Their foreheads touched, and their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Before they realized, their lips ensnared.

The only thing that mattered right now was each other.

Ruby had waited for what seemed like forever for this moment, but she didn't mind. As long as she was with Weiss, she was happy.

Their hearts were racing as the kiss continued like waves crashing on a beach. Each pair of lips were soft.

Ruby almost couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but was reassured when she kept tasting Weiss. She tasted like sweet vanilla and it was intoxicating in the best way possible.

Weiss wasn't surprised at all to find that Ruby's lips tasted sweet like cookies.

This.

This was ethereal.

Weiss didn't realize it before, but as she was kissing Ruby, everything couldn't be clearer. The leader, her partner, was always there for her. She always had that adorable goofy grin and endearing puppy dog eyes. No matter what.

To Ruby, Weiss was hard to get to know at first. This past year, she learned a lot of things about her partner. That she was selfless despite her original icy exterior. That she'd go above and beyond for her teammates.

Their feelings had been bottled up this whole time, and finally overflowed.

After several moments, they hesitantly pulled apart. Both girls were flushed crimson as silver and azure remained fixed on each other's' affectionate gazes.

Flustered, Weiss cleared her throat. "Now you're going to get sick."

"Worth it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my attempt at white rose. Hope it was decent! Thanks for reading this little three-shot.
> 
> Remember to stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby to the rescue! Shadow Nightblade titled this fic ADIHH because of the pond! Thought it was cuuuuuute.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


End file.
